


archie’s proposal

by cheriejolia



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, proposal, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriejolia/pseuds/cheriejolia
Summary: archie andrews finally realized who is his true love and is ready to make a next step.
Relationships: betty cooper and archie andrews - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	archie’s proposal

**Author's Note:**

> it’s basically archie’s proposal speech to betty.

I did this once, but you said to do that again, when we are eighteen. So here we are. Elizabeth Cooper, you are the greatest thing that happened to me. I hope one day, you will forgive me the mistake I made in somphomore year. I was blinded by my own insecurities. When I realized I was wrong, it was too late. I was telling myself that you were happy and I should be too. But every time I saw you with someone else, my heart broke. My feelings for you were there all the time. Ever since we were kids. I knew then that I wanted to marry you. And I know it now. Betty, I am completely, madly, truly, deeply in love with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?


End file.
